Three-dimensional puzzles may take many forms and shapes, many of which are well known in the art. A common characteristic of three-dimensional puzzles is that the assembled puzzle defines a three-dimensional shape that may be displayed much like a sculpture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,176 issued on Oct. 17, 1989 to Auerbach and entitled: "THREE-DIMENSIONAL PUZZLE" describes a puzzle where each individual puzzle piece includes at least one surface defining a sculpted form. A base is provided to support the puzzle pieces during and after the assembly process. Many securing elements are described to secure the puzzle pieces to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,689 issued on Nov. 24, 1992 to Forsee et al. and entitled: "THREE-DIMENSIONAL JIGSAW PUZZLE SCULPTURE" describes a three-dimensional puzzle comprising a frame provided with a channel. Puzzle pieces are assembled in the frame within the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,900 issued on Oct. 12, 1993 to Gallant and entitled: "THREE-DIMENSIONAL PUZZLE STRUCTURE" describes a three-dimensional puzzle for creating a selfstanding building structure.
A common disadvantage of the three-dimensional puzzles of the prior art is that the assembled puzzles may only be used as decorations or must be disassembled for storage.
Another disadvantage or the three-dimensional puzzles of the prior art is that they may not easily form three-dimensional objects provided with curved surfaces from flat puzzle pieces that may housed in a relatively small box.